Bound to Happen
by rowlingrulz
Summary: Ron is pissed with the fact that Hermione doesn't understand his true motives when he kissed Lavender. But little did he know what would happen that very night. Takes place in 6th year. Rated T for mild swearing just in case. Review!


**A cute li'l Romione. Takes place in 6th year. Rated T just in case for mild swearing and the lovey-dovey.**

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Bound to Happen**

I brush my teeth in the bathroom, swearing loudly. Ugh, why did I have to choose Lavender of all people? I feel like throwing up whenever she says 'Won Won'. And trust me, I don't know what she ate this morning- it must have been dragon bile or something. Whatever it is, I had a hard time scrubbing its smell off my teeth.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My red hair is fazed and unruly. It reminded me so much of how _her_ hair was in the first two years of Hogwarts. Brown, bushy, knotted…and how it swayed irresistibly everytime she walks…

I smiled stupidly. Ofcourse, she always brings a smile to my face. A guilty-goofy sort of smile. Just thinking of her brown eyes, her scowl and her hands as they rise up to answer a question- it does the trick for me. I'll never tell this to anyone, but Hermione Granger with a stack of books, her pursed lips and her running the quill in her hair is the best sight I can gaze on for hours.

Which reminds me why I am doing this. For the brightest witch of our age, this Ms Granger is not able to figure out something obvious. I mean, even someone thick like Parkinson could figure out I fancy her with all my advancements. Not that I'll ever fancy Parkinson, but that was just an example anyway. Is Hermione really that oblivious, or she just trying to ignore me because she didn't like me? Well I prefer the former, hoping she is still waiting for me to make my move.

I placed a disillusion charm on myself with great difficulty, because Harry would simply not have me borrow his invisibility cloak. I think he is still mad at me for rejecting Hermione and running with Lavender. He is way too dumb, especially because yesterday I told him why I am doing this. You can imagine my amusement when he gave a reply like, "Ron, it is really obvious to Hermione that you like her." Yeah, Harry. If that was true, I wouldn't be wrapped around this annoying brat at the first place. Well, I didn't have the guts to talk to him after that. I just saw my best friend ogling at my sister. That was sort of inevitable. Hermione had actually told me Gin is going out with every other bloke to try and win Harry. That was the tactic I tried on Hermione. Her very own idea. And she doesn't get a clue!

I've started on Hermione ever since the fifth year. I corner her when Harry isn't around, and talk few funny things, hold her, brush a strand of hair off her face and an occasional "Hey, you look beautiful today!" All the movie stuffs. I also try sitting with her during late night revisions, but now she always tries to maintain a 10 feet distance from me.

I made my way to the common room by waking up an irate fat lady. I heard her grumbling incoherent words as she let me in. My footsteps in the room were loud, because of its eerie emptiness. Yet, I could feel a familiar warmth…

"Who's there?" A voice rang out.

I looked around, still disillusioned. Seeing a form of with the signature raptness and alertness in her face, I smiled. Ofcourse, we have a test in potions tomorrow. She must've been up late to try and succeed over Harry this time. I saw her outstretched arms holding her wand twitch slightly. She stilled narrowed her eyes and looked around. Then she down in an armchair near a pile of her books, opened one, and read fiercely. I made my way quietly to an adjoining chair, and sat down, staring at the goddess in front of me.

Minutes later, she had dropped to sleep, with the book hanging limply in her hand. I took the book away, and wrapped my hands around her. She gave a little flicker of unease, and blinked.

"Shhh…it's me." I whispered into her ears. She gave a sigh, and flopped on my side contentedly. She must've been thinking it was a dream, I thought.

"Do you know how much it hurts for you to be away from me?" I asked her, stroking her hair. "I love you, you know?"

Her eyes instantly popped open as I silently stood up. She gave a nervous glance around and flopped down into the chair. A tear escaped from her doe-like eyes and she buried her face into her hand, this time sobbing loudly. I stood there, shaking with fury at myself. Hermione is crying over me! And what am I doing, standing invisible in front of her?

"Finite." I whispered, and broke free of the disillusion charm. Hermione had not noticed. Her sobs were turning into rasps now, and she was repeating a word that her hands muffled.

She removed her hands to wipe off the tears.

"Ron." She whispered to herself.

I stood there, dumbstruck. Hermione had moaned my name. Ron. It was music to my ears.

"It's true, you know?" I said weakly. Hermione's eyes propped open and she saw me.

"Ron…um, Ronald Weasley! How much of that have you heard?" She asked horrified.

"What do you mean? I was talking with you!"

"How come you are not with Lav-Lav, huh? That sadistic bitch!" Hermione asked, her eyes burning with fury and embarrassment.

"Hermione, calm…"

"I will not!" She screamed. She grabbed me by my shirt collar ad forced me to look into her furious, narrow, yet adorable eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me?" She asked me, her voice quivering.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry! I'm sorry, huh? Will it heal my wounds? Will it mend me?"

"I only wanted to make you jealous! Hermione, I lo-"

"NO!" She hissed. "Don't you finish it? Don't you lure me into fairy tale again?"

"What the-"

"There I was, thinking we could have a happily-lived-ever-after ending, and you went and snogged that whore in her face! I will not be deceived!"

"Please understand-"

"I am not going begging behind you. I have the full liberty to kiss anyone I like."

"If that's true, how 'bout you shut up and kiss me." I mumbled, pulling her forward. At first she resisted, and then she melted in me.

"Wow." Hermione said dreamily after we broke apart. Suddenly she became alarmed. "Oh my god! I kissed a guy who belonged to some other-"

"Hermione, I belonged to you right from the start. Lavender was just a tool. And god knows how long I've been waiting to make you realize that."

Hermione smiled. "You taste of peppermint toothpaste. The same that I smelt in Amortentia."

"I just brushed." I said, twirling her curls.

"So what are going to do tomorrow?"

"I am going to first see Lav." I said.

The hurt in her face was painfully evident. Her eyes started to leak tears again…

"And break up with her." I finished.

Hermione gave her genuine smile. "Ron!"

"Not a word to Harry, right? It'll be fun that way." I said, smiling in a dazed sort of way. The kiss had quite an effect on my brain- everything seemed dizzy and unreal. If this is a dream, I'll kill the idiot who wakes me up.

"Are you sure? I mean, Harry was there sort of for me, when you- you know…" Hermione said, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You…you both didn't…"

"No! I mean, he gave me company and, well…told me how Lav-Lav and your relationship was fading." She stared at me doubtfully. "It won't be nice to hide this from Harry."

"He has enough to go with right now." I said solemnly. And without thinking-"With Dumbledore and Ginny."

"So you know!" Hermione giggled.

"It was bound to happen." I replied dryly. "And Harry is way better than Michael."

She laughed. But I kept my face straight. My best friend and my sis. Damn!

"Hermione." I offered her my hand. "How 'bout a walk?"

She accepted it, and our hands intervened. "My pleasure, Mister Weasley."

What will happen from now, I don't think I'll know. For now, I think I'll just enjoy the present. But I am sure of one thing.

It is going to be the best night time stroll ever in Hogwarts.

Harry smiled as he watched the pair exit the common room, holding hands. He patted his pant pocket, from which he fished out a very old looking parchment.

A parchment familiar to anyone who had seen the Marauders Map.

As he climbed up the steps to his dormitory, he remembered how he came to see this-

He was thinking about Ginny. Sweet little Ginny.

He had to know what she was doing- so he opened the Marauders Map to watch her dot still and unmoving inside her dormitory.

His eyes caught the common room inhabited by just one person- his best friend, Hermione.

And Ron had come in. He remembered thinking '_Oooh, this is going to be fun!_'

So he put on his invisibility cloak, and had watched the whole exchange.

_They are not going to tell me, huh? _He smirked as he lay down. He was still staring at Gin. She will be his, it was pretty obvious.

Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Harry.

Anyone would've known it was bound to happen.

* * *

**_Review! With a cherry on the top?_**

**_Anybody has requests? I'll try as long as it is one_** _**shot.**_


End file.
